Violent Delight
by XPoeticallyxIncorrectX
Summary: Gaara will stop at nothing to make Sasuke his. Anyone who dares stand in his way will regret the day they were born. YAOI GaaraxSasuke.
1. The Prologue

_A/N: First story here, pretty excited. I'm writing this because there aren't enough GaaSasu stories out there, so I figured I should fix that._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here._

* * *

><p><strong>Violent Delight<strong>

_**The Prologue**_

~V~

Most would consider it creepy if someone was always constantly watching at them like they're prey. Luckily for Gaara, his prey was oblivious to him. Probably due to the fact that someone always manages to catch his attention.

Gaara hated those people. The little raven was his, and his alone. Yet he tolerated them...for now. He desperately tries to keep his bursts of rage to himself whenever someone touches him. So far he's been successful.

He doesn't want to scare the boy away. He always sat away from the raven to admire him from afar. Right now he sits at the back of the class, eyes fixated on the beauty that was a distance away from him. It was too marvelous of a view. No matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn't and didn't want to either. Images of Sasuke laying under him, moaning his name flashed through his mind.

An annoying sound rung in his ears. He tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder. He shot the source of the noise a terrifying glare. "If you wanted to be alone, you should have just said something." His older brother stated. Gaara rolled his eyes at the puppet lover. He hated the idiot. He wanted to break his spine and stomp on his neck. He refrained from doing so because it would be hard to claim Sasuke if he was in jail.

Yet the urge was growing stronger with each passing day. Kankuro, unaware of his brother's murderous thoughts, merely concluded that he must have interrupted an important thought. He knew that his little brother valued thinking above anything else. "Hey, did you finish last night's homework?"

"No." He responded coldly.

"Do you get it?"

This time the red head decided to ignore him. He didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone.

A woman with purple hair got up from her desk and stood in front of the class with a discontent frown on her face. The whole class grew silent, awaiting the news of how well they fared on the midterms. "I would love to say that the whole class passed-" She was interrupted by loud cheers and claps. She closed her eyes and waited for everyone to stop. When the happiness died down, she continued. "But only three of you actually managed to do so."

The look of devastation on the kids' faces were priceless. "Congratulations to Sasuke." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sakura." She let out a small squeal and gave Sasuke a hug. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the pinky.

She was Sasuke's best friend. They spend a lot of time together and hold onto each others secrets. She's a good person, really nice and loves to help others. On any other occasion, he wouldn't want to hurt her. She doesn't bother him like others. But she is one of the many people that stand in the way of him claiming his prize. That simply won't be tolerated as long as he's still breathing.

He hadn't noticed that his name was called until his brother roughly gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. The red head smacked his hand away and kept his head down to avoid all the people's stares. He wasn't at all surprised he passed, the material was fairly easy for him.

"I will excuse you three from class for the next two weeks, while I focus on these failures." The class groans in response, save the lucky three.

A semblance of happiness _almost_ rushed through Gaara's body, but something much darker replaced it. On the one hand, he could use this time to get closer to the beautiful raven. On the other, he would have to get pass Sakura. Again, she stands in the way of being with the boy of his dreams.

The bell rung before he could contemplate ways to get rid of her in a nonlethal way. "Later bro." His brother said after playfully punching him in the arm. Before he could return the gesture at a much harder rate, the male ran away. He huffed a sigh and gathered his stuff.

Two figures presented themselves in front of his desk. He was about to tell the pair _'go away. I'm not in the mood to talk to you'_. However he stopped once he saw exactly who it was in front of him. It was the pinky and Sasuke, with both their arms linked together. The former was smiling happily, and the latter had a small bemused one on his face. Instead of staring at them, he looked down at his desk.

"Great job on the test." She said.

"Thanks." He replied passively. It was taking a lot for him not to pounce on the raven right then and there.

"Sakura and I are going out to celebrate after school, you should come with." His voice was like velvet.

The red head couldn't believe that Sasuke was talking to him. He was a hundred percent certain that Sasuke didn't know he exist. "Sure." He says with a shrug. He wants to play this as cool as possible. He didn't want to appear far too eager.

They both smile a bit brighter. "Great! We'll see you then." Sakura says. They both wave goodbye at him and gracefully walk away.

He sat back down and thought about what just happened. A smirk found itself on his face; so Sasuke does know he exist. That's one less thing he has to do to make the boy his. Whether the raven knows this or not, he just set off a flare in Gaara's black heart. He licked his lips at the thought of tying Sasuke to a bed and taking him every night until he finally agrees that he belongs to no one but him.

He couldn't wait for that day to come, but for now he figures he should take things slow. He didn't want to do that, he just wanted fuck him until he couldn't take it. To have someone like him in his possession would cause a great sense of pride for Gaara.

For now, he'll wait.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is only the beginning. Review if you want more. You know you want it._

_Peace._


	2. Anticipation

_A/N: Thanks to the peoples that have reviewed thus far!_

_Still don't own squat._

* * *

><p><p>

This is one of those times where I wish staring at the clock would make it go faster. Usually I never want to school to end because my annoying siblings will pester me with their endless chatter of how I need friends. I don't want friends, they're annoying. I had one when I was little. He got into a little accident and the last time I saw him was when I buried him. He got on my nerves which is why he deserved it.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" My anticipation for school to be over melted into resentment for the bitch sitting next to me. I can never seem to make it clear to her that I don't want to be near her. As much as I want to kill her, she just isn't worth it. She isn't my competition. I only have time to focus on those who dare try to take what's mine.

That little voice in my head that tries to reason with me isn't there to say anything. It left a long time ago, probably around the time when my bastard uncle died. I was too happy when that happened, I felt no remorse. I will feel no sorrow for the idiots that come between me and Sasuke, only joy that they are gone.

My sister waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I let out a low growl which she took as a sign that I was now paying attention to her. "I've been calling your name like ten times!" She exclaims. Most people would take that as a sign that I am ignoring them. "Anyway we still gotta get a present for granny Chiyo." I forgot about that. Tomorrow is the old hag's birthday. "We're going right after school." She adds.

My eyes widen slightly. "Can't." I said.

"What? Why not!" She doesn't appear to be pleased at all.

"I can't go because I'm busy."

"Doing..." She trailed off for me to answer.

"Stuff." I didn't want her to know that I was going out with Sasuke...and the pinky. I'll never hear the end of it.

"Whatever it is that you claim you're so busy with can wait, it's Chiyo's birthday and we have to get something nice for her." She scolded. She was wrong. There probably wasn't going to be another chance like this for another few months. I have make this count.

"I'll get her something later." It was a lie. I didn't really care about the old lady enough to spend money on her. She keeps telling me that I need to be more like Sasori, Kankuro, or Temari. She says I need friends and hobbies, I can't just lock myself up in my room all day and brood. To that I reply, I don't need to be a puppet loving freak or a whore. I don't need friends, and my hobby just so happens to be locking myself in my room thinking about my beloved Sasuke.

Everyone thinks I'm not normal. What the hell do they know? I just don't enjoy doing things that everyone else does. Or maybe I do, since a lot of people seem to really like Sasuke. I want to kill them. I want to kill them all.

She relents. "Fine. It better be good." I'll stop by the mall and get her a gumball from one of those machines. Or does she not wear her dentures anymore? I don't remember, oh well it doesn't matter. She should be happy that I even considered getting her something outside of a coffin. I think that would be a great gift for someone as old as her. You never know when they might suddenly drop dead.

The clock seemed to be moving slowly as the school came closer to ending. It seems as if someone up there doesn't want me to have a good time. God wants me to be miserable and alone. He doesn't want me near his greatest creation. The time he spent meticulously perfecting all the details of Sasuke's gorgeous self would be wasted. He doesn't want me to corrupt him. It's funny because when he becomes mine, he'll be screaming my name instead of God's. That will be a great day.

I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Right now we're still in the casual relationship zone, which I hope we'll get through quickly. I'm not interested in being his friend, I want to be his master. He'll look so sexy in a skimpy maid's outfit. He'll look even better wearing absolutely nothing.

"Gaara?"

"What?" I growled. The teacher looked at me in surprise. The people around me stared at me with curious looks. When will they all drop dead? I hope soon. "The fuck you guys looking at?" I snapped at them. Their eyes returned to the front of the class where they belong.

Temari placed her hand on my forearm, as if trying to comfort me. I clenched my fist as a sign that I didn't want her touching me. She took it really well because she removed her hand like she had been burned.

I immediately started thinking about him again to make me feel better. I don't know how, but just imagining him makes me sane. Or as sane as I could possibly get. I spend most of my time fantasizing about him to avoid the idiotic nature of others around me.

My eyes shift towards the clock. Five more agonizing minutes.

"Seriously, where do you have to be that's so important? You've been glancing at the clock every two seconds."

"Mind your own business."

"You're going on a date, aren't you?"

Seeing as she doesn't know how to shut her mouth, I decided to humor her. "Yes, and I'm also going to be starring in a porno later. You are more than welcome to come if you want." Her amused look changed to one of uncertainty. I also noticed a miracle that happened, she kept her mouth shut. The five minutes went by a lot quicker. I got up and patted her on the head. "I'll make sure to send you a copy."

I laugh at her priceless expression before leaving.

Despite the hallways being crowded full of unimportant people, I only see him. I would be a lot happier if it was just me and him. Yet standing in front of him with a smug smirk on his face was Suigetsu. He is a senior and the running back for the football team. He's well liked by a lot of people; I'm not one of those people. He's had his oddly purple colored eyes on Sasuke for a while. He whispers something in Sasuke's ear that causes him to blush.

His black eyes glance over in my direction and smiles warmly at me. "Hey Gaara!" He greets happily.

"Hey." I say as plainly as possible. I didn't necessarily glare at Suigetsu, just in the direction he was standing in.

I think he knew that I wanted him gone. "I'll see you later." Suigetsu says to Sasuke before walking away. 

The beautiful boy turns to me, his smile never wavering. The floor holds my interest at the moment because I don't want to blush and stutter when I talk to him. I tell myself to think of anything that keeps me centered. It's easier said than done.

"You don't get out a lot, do you?"

I nod my head; I guess it is really obvious. "I mostly stay in my room..." _And think about you._ Maybe I should get out more. I'll put that on my list of things I should do, but won't because it doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke.

"You enjoy solitude." He concludes.

I shrug, he's right for the most part. "I just haven't found anyone that...interests me."

"I think I can." He says with a smirk. He has no idea how true that statement is and how turned on I am right now.

I return his smirk. "I hope so." The gap between us grew smaller. My heart was thumping heavily against my chest, but on the outside I was calm. I made it seem like I could care less about him invading my personal space, when in reality I couldn't have been happier.

I saw pink in my peripheral vision and reluctantly take a step back, whilst avoiding the amused look she was giving me. I doubt she can conclude anything from the situation. "Okay, now that you two are finished with your staring contest, we can go!" She chimes.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me to what I presume is pinky's car. His hand is significantly smaller than mine, which is to be expected since he is more than half a foot smaller than I am. His skin was softer than a rose petal and I loved it. My hand was a little lax to show my faux indifference to the situation.

I focused on how his hips swayed from side to side as he walked. There's a chance that he's doing this on purpose. No, I doubt he knows about how I'm practically obsessed over him. Then again, who isn't? My thoughts inadvertently lead me to squeeze his hand with little intention of letting go. He says something and I give a generic response without even thinking about it. I'm too wrapped up in the fact that we're touching. Unless he is asking me to fuck him, I could care less about what he's saying at the moment.

I care even less for what pinky has to say. She seemed to doing the most talking. I stare out the window, trying to tune out as much of her voice as possible. This potentially could be a long drive.

* * *

><p><p>

_A.N: What will happen next? The world may never know unless you review._


	3. Being a Gentleman

I feel blessed, sitting across from Sasuke. I don't deserve to be in his presence, yet here I am. I truly think that we are meant to be together. He is so beautiful, it hurts. I love everything about him.

Except the fact that he attracts everyone within a five mile radius.

"Hi! My name is Kai. I'll be your server today." Her high pitched voice was grating on my nerves. She examines each of us briefly. The short looks we received said everything about how she feels about us. She was fearful of me, nothing new. Almost everyone I know thinks I'm a scary person. It was obvious that she hated -a better word might be jealous of-pinky. In contrast to the negative feelings towards us two, she was completely in love with Sasuke.

The pig kept staring at him like he was a piece of meat. When she took my order, she spoke in short, choppy sentences. She said even less to pinky, and threw in a few hateful glares at her when she wasn't looking. When it was Sasuke's turn, she giggled and twirled her hair around her finger. She was trying desperately to be appealing to him. I highly doubt it working. She isn't aesthetically striking in the least bit.

The way she is throwing herself at him is disgusting. Pinky thinks so as well. I 'accidentally' push my cup over the edge, spilling it's contents on the floor. Her dull brown eyes widened. "Oops." I said in a tone that obviously stated it wasn't an accident.

"I'll clean that up and get you a new one right away." She said in a meek voice. She bowed and took her leave. The atmosphere suddenly got brighter.

"I noticed that you have the sand village emblem on your belt, you from there?" My raven asked me while glancing down at the table.

I downed the dirty thoughts that tried to enter my mind after he said that. "I was born there and stayed for about ten years."

"Do you like Konoha better or wish you were still in Suna?"

I chuckle at pinky's question which sort of surprises her. You couldn't pay me enough money to go back to that hellhole. "I like it here better." I answered with a sly smile.

"Any particular reason?" Sasuke asked while leaning closer, a smirk finding its way on his lips.

Of course he's the reason I love this place. Without him, it's just another crappy town. There's that and I didn't enjoy the constant sandstorms. My finger grazes his forearm lightly. "It was pretty boring."

"And you think this place is better?" Pinky asks.

I shrug carelessly. "It has some interesting people." One who I can't stop thinking about everyday and night. Suna does have some interesting people too, but they're the 'don't want to be alone with in a lightly populated street' interesting.

"What's the reason you moved?"

Mentally, I let out a sigh. I don't want to divulge that information. It's a complicated story that isn't worth telling. I want to forget everything that happened, it was just too much. "My family thought that the educational system was poor in Suna, and thought it was better here." There was truth in that. Suna's educational system was lacking. The only thing you could learn there was how to be a good merchant, steal stuff, sell illegal substances, and how not to inhale sand when you breathe.

However that's not the reason I moved. I won't tell them either. What they don't know won't hurt them.

Or will it? Problems tend to follow me wherever I go. I'm such a problem child says the bastard that brought me into this world. He doesn't like me very much. So automatically his thoughts of me became void in my mind.

He has little regard for human life, a trait that he past down to my older brother. Sasori makes puppets out of dead bodies, at least I have the common decency to bury them and let them rest in peace.

Someone's phone started going off. We all look at each other, wondering whose it was but not actually bothering to check. It turns out it was mine. I didn't bother glancing at the screen, I just silenced it as quickly as possible. It's really rude to check your phone while you're out with someone.

"Oh my gosh, Kiba's having a party this weekend!" Pinky exclaimed.

"That's right, Gaara you should come."

I shake my head, I'm not a social person. His small hands clasp onto mine. My breath hitched as I looked up from the scarce amount of food on my plate, to his wide and sparkling eyes. His lips were situated in a small pout. He looked so perfectly innocent like that. I wonder if that's how he'll beg me to plow him into the mattress. "I'll go." I relented.

He smiles after I said that. Seeing him happy was great and all, but now I have a huge problem (no pun intended). I lost all my self control when I saw his face and all my blood made a mad rush down south. I can either take him right here, in front of everyone, or I could try to will away my stiffy.

I find the latter to be impossible since every little thing about the raven turns me on. I focus on pinky, yet nothing has happened. I guess I don't find her that unattractive. Right before I was about to pounce on Sasuke, a miracle happened. The waitress came back and opened her mouth. "Will there be anything else for you guys?"

"Just the check." Pinky said with disdain. I was really relieved. The homely woman was just in time.

In retrospect, I don't think that fucking Sasuke in public would be that bad. It would have been kind of kinky. Then again, I don't want other people's eyes to be gazing at his magnificent body. The waitress comes back and slams the check on the table. A collection of aggravated sighs escapes from all of us.

We all glanced at the check and divided the amount by three. Collectively, we decided to toss the money carelessly on the floor. It was hard trying to fight the urge to laugh. Watching her scramble to pick up the money was amusing.

There are fifteen missed calls, eight voice mails, and six texts; all from the same annoying bitch I call an older sister. I can only imagine the amount of bitching she'll do if I come home empty handed. My head hurts just thinking about it. She'll never shut up about it, even after we're done celebrating the old hag's birthday. "I have to go shopping for my grandmother's gift. So I guess this is where we part ways."

Pinky and Sasuke stand up. "Okay. It was really nice hanging out with you."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." Subtract pinky, a public setting, and an annoying sibling, and I'd love to.

After they left, I nonchalantly slammed the woman's head against the edge of the table. I always tip my waitresses, and this is no exception. Not wanting to be anything less than a gentleman, I threw a bunch of loose change at her. I now feel content with her horrid behavior.

Now I have to think about what old people like. I hate shopping.


	4. I Never Wanted to Dance

Last night couldn't have been any more traumatizing. If it weren't for the fact that I haven't accomplished my goal, I would have killed myself. It was really that bad. I deeply regret the decision not to send the old hag to a retirement home.

Here's how I imagined the hag's birthday celebration:

Temari would take her out to go get her nails done or some girly shit like that, while me and my brothers decorate the house with a bunch of overused decorations. We're a little frugal and don't care much for spending money on insignificant items that we won't use often. Besides, it's not like the hag would appreciate the work we put into it. I could almost hear her saying how we should have use different color balloons because they clash with the curtains.

Then Kankuro would attempt to bake a cake. _Attempt, _because he can't cook worth shit. He would cause a small kitchen fire that would take forever to put out because we aren't the proud owners of fire extinguishers. This would prompt us to shell out thirty dollars for some crappy ass cake at the grocery store.

The old bitch would come home and pretend to be surprised and happy. But on the inside, we all know she would be disappointed. We wouldn't care. Afterward, we would give her our crappy gifts. She would be even more disappointed. When no one was looking, I would have escape to the safety of my room. I would laugh as I hear my siblings cleaning up the aftermath.

That's how her birthday should have went. Nothing special, significant, or expensive. Because she doesn't warrant any of those things to me.

But no. Someone thought it would be a great idea to hire strippers for the old hag.

Old man strippers.

Wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to be there. I am scarred, perhaps for life. I did everything I could possibly do to get those horrid images out of my head. The way their wrinkled skin flapped around...I shudder every time I think about it. It was so gross. I wanted to look away, but at the same time, I was drawn to the wretched scene. How can they live with themselves knowing that they flash their antique junk everywhere?

At least none of them stayed afterward for anything extra. That would have been beyond disgusting.

Its things like that which make me grateful that I don't get any sleep. I don't even want to think about the nightmares I would have about that night. I can't even close my eyes for a second without seeing one of them gyrating their hips. It's still so disgusting to think about.

So yeah, that's the highlight of my Friday.

You would think that would cause me to have an aversion to parties. It has, to a certain extent. There's a irrational part of my mind that keeps thinking that people are into that sort of thing. I doubt that normal people of my age would seriously consider hiring elderly strippers. I can only hope.

I really don't want to go to this party. I hate people, they're annoying. When you mix in beer, sex, loud music, and possibly drugs, that only makes it worse. I just get an overwhelming feeling that I am not going to enjoy myself at all.

So why am I even going? The reason is sitting right next to me. I steal occasional glances every time I'm sure he isn't looking. I'd do anything for Sasuke, even if it means causing me some sort of suffering.

His beautiful lips curl up into a smile. "I'm surprised you actually decided to come."

"I figured it would do me some good to get out of the house." Which is true, after last night. I know for a fact that Kankuro took pictures, and he'll be just dying to share them with me.

The rest of the ride was filled with light conversation between me and him, with an occasional input from pinky. I'm not entirely listening to what he's saying. I know it sounds mean, but I sort of have selective hearing. So far, he hasn't said anything that captures my interest. It's not my intention to be his friend, that's what pinky is for.

She pulled onto a street crowded with cars and parked the car in front of a modest looking house. "This will be your first party, right?" He asks.

"Pretty much." There were those parties I used to get dragged to when I was little and the ones that my brother throws, but I still don't actually attend. Massive social gatherings just aren't my thing. But I've forced myself through a lot worse situations. I reluctantly followed behind the duo and tried to brace myself for whats to come. Suddenly I remembered all the other reasons why I never come to parties.

The music is too loud. It wouldn't be much of a problem if it was actually good music. But it sounds like crap. I swear as the generations go by, the standard of music drops significantly. Any moron can get in front of mic and ramble about nothing, and they're automatically considered the biggest star in the world. I think it might have something to do with the beat. As long as people can dance to it, who cares what the lyrics are?

There are far too many people in here. You can't even move an inch without bumping into someone. No one here apparently minds, since they're all just grinding against each other, as if to relieve some pent up frustration. In a few hours, this makeshift dance floor will be the center of an orgy.

Luckily for me there is place for the more reserved kids. A grabbed a few beers and headed to the backyard. The human dog whose the host of this party should have invested in better quality alcohol. I cracked open a can and gag slightly at the strong barley scent. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

I lean back in the lawn chair and enjoy the somewhat serene surroundings. I took out my cell phone and began playing a really addictive card game. If it wasn't for this game, I'd probably be a big time gambler. It held my interest for quite a while, until I heard a familiar voice.

My raven sounds like he's very upset with someone. Now, I don't want to be rude and eavesdrop, but they _are_ within hearing distance so it's kind of hard not to.

"I don't get why you're so pissed off at me." I roll my eyes. I hate the owner of that annoying voice, Suigetsu. I hate it even more that he did something to make my Sasuke mad. "What did I do?" He asks, in a not so sincere tone.

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"No! I don't know what I did."

"How the fuck are you going to sit there and say that you love and care about me, then turn around and fuck some tramp?" My heart retched at those words. I can tell that he cared about the idiotic male and was hurt that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"I didn't fuck her, yet." I could hear him smirking from here. I want to rip out his throat and watch him struggle for air.

He growls in frustration. "You're an asshole!"

I had no idea what happened next until Sasuke flopped down next to me. I made the wise choice to pretend like I didn't hear his little argument. I wasn't sure if I should bother asking if he was okay, since it was kind of obvious. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and it killed something inside of me.

I reached out for his hand, trying to silently tell him that I was there for him. He offered me a small smile, but it did nothing to mask the pain in his eyes.

I couldn't stand to see him like that, it hurt too much. I stood up and pulled him into my arms. Instantly, his arms tighten themselves around my waist. We didn't say anything, we just stood there for and enjoyed each others embrace.

There are many pros and cons of this night.

On the one hand, I got to remain in solitude despite being in a public setting, I got a high score on my game, and I'm currently holding the boy of my dreams in my arms.

But on the other, he's in love with that dumbass who doesn't even give two shits about him. I got to do something to remedy this problem.

My raven shouldn't be crying.

There will be hell to pay for this.


	5. Series of Fortunately Unfortunate Events

I've spent an entire week trying to figure out how I'm going to win over Sasuke's heart with that idiot Suigetsu in the way. I know it's not an impossible task. It's just going to take a lot of patience and strategic steps. I really just want to dismember the loser's body and call it a night, but then I would have to wait for Sasuke to stop grieving over the deadbeat. I'm not sure how long that would take. If he truly was in love with him, it could be a while.

At the moment, I'm spending my lunchtime in the library trying to think of a way to make Sasuke mine. I need the quietness so I can focus better. Still, nothing comes to mind. I sighed in despair and lower my head to the table.

"Is something wrong?"

I raise my head just enough to see the concerned look in my raven's eyes. "Nope. Everything is peachy." I lied.

"Oh." He sat down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I learned that it is common courtesy to ask if someone is okay after they ask you. I'm working on my social skills, I figured it would help me win over Sasuke. So far, it's not really doing anything.

The sadness was heavily evident in his eyes. "Not really." He sounded like he was trying to cover up how unhappy he felt. He isn't doing a very good job of it.

"...You wanna talk about it?"

He bit his lip, contemplating whether he wanted to talk about it or not. I honestly prefer the latter, since hearing about whatever made him this way would most likely send me into a boiling rage. "I've been with Suigetsu for a while and I was so happy when he showed some interest in me. He told me that he wanted us to be together, but now I don't even think he cares." His tone of voice was broken.

I don't respond because I don't think so kindly of Suigetsu, and I want to respect Sasuke's feelings. I tried to remain as calm as I possibly could, but on the inside I was like a raging storm, destroying everything in its path. I didn't think I could get anymore upset.

"I don't think I'm good enough for him." He says quietly.

I stand corrected. My heartbeat stopped, my nerves shook, and my thoughts scattered when I heard that. My resolve to pretend to be indifferent to his situation dissipated. "He's not good enough for you!" He looks up at me with wide eyes, displaying his confusion. "Sasuke, you deserve better!"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Hey babe." I glared at the idiot that stands before us.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"I came here to say I'm sorry that I hurt you." It only took him a week to say that. I can safely bet all the money in the world, that he doesn't mean it. Yet Sasuke is buying it. His eyes brighten a little at the elder's words. I'm going to chalk this up to his naivete on love and his desperation for wanting his relationship to work. "I really do care about you." He says.

I roll my eyes. I know exactly where this is going. Suigetsu pulls Sasuke into his arms. That pretty much sealed the deal; Sasuke bought Suigetsu half-assed apology. I feel like throwing up right now.

When I look up at Suigetsu, the bastard has the nerve to smirk at me. I narrowed my eyes and clench my fists. I want to punch the smug look right off his face. He knows this and tightens his grip around Sasuke's waist.

So that's how he wants to play. It's fine by me, I don't mind getting dirty. I also don't mind a little bloodshed. I gather my things and leave before I commit an act of murder in front of a bunch of witnesses.

~v~

My anatomy teacher hates me. I'm not talking about the _'he gave me an F on an assignment that I worked hard on'_ hate, I'm talking about the kind of hate that I feel towards Suigetsu. It's that intense. I don't even know what I did to make him so angry. At first I thought that it was because I was always late to his class, but there are people who show up later than I do, and he doesn't say anything to them.

I can handle other people's hatred; it doesn't faze me at all since most of the time it is not as strong as mine. But every time I walk into his class, he glares at me with the hope that I will die right in front of him. Those golden eyes of his always has some sort of malevolence in them. When he smiles, it's like he's watching someone die a painful death and he's thoroughly enjoying it. I don't think there's anything wrong with enjoying other people's pain, it's just that he _always_ looks like that. It gets really creepy after a little while.

He told me with great disdain that I need to stay after school to finish my lab project. I wasn't going to show up until I found out that it counts for twenty-five percent of my grade. I have the greatest luck in being stuck with an idiot as a partner. That's why the assignment never got done in the first place. I told him not to show up, and he didn't listen. So once again, things aren't getting done.

For awhile didn't think that things could get any worse. I was wrong. Horribly, at that.

The moron beside me used way too much liquid nitrogen to freeze the specimen and now the muscle tissue can't be used. It's kind of hard trying to see if inflammation causes a decrease in muscle strength, if the thing is dead. So now we get the fine pleasure of starting over. Orochimaru was none to pleased to hear that. If he didn't pair me up with an idiot, this wouldn't be a problem.

Starting over wasn't that bad. I made sure that I was the one handling the creature, and my partner was doing menial tasks, like fetching all the materials I needed.

"Hey Suigetsu!" I heard the idiot say. I desperately wanted to believe that I was just hearing things. I turned my head slightly to confirm the unwanted presence. Fuck my life.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Sasuke is here as well. I'm not sure if I should be too happy since he is with the biggest idiot in the world. For the sake of my sanity and wanting to get the hell out of here, I'll pretend he isn't here. I keep my head down and force myself to focus solely on my work. His soft voice calls out for me, which immediately melts my resolve to ignore him. But let's be honest, there is no way that I could actually do that. I care way too much about him.

His eyes were sparkling with happiness. I can feel my heart creep up my throat. He wraps his arms around me eagerly. Suigetsu's voice can no longer be heard. Smirking inwardly, I hug him back, letting my arms rest dangerously close to his ass. Sasuke didn't mind, can't say the same for his boyfriend. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! We should hang out more. I miss you."

I feel the same. We haven't spoken since he took Suigetsu back, which was two weeks ago. Out the corner of my eye, I can see Suigetsu fuming. His friend is trying to calm him down. "I miss you too."

That caused an angry Suigetsu to grab Sasuke by the wrist and drag him to the vacant table in front of mine. He turns around and shoots me a glare. I try to smile innocently, but I couldn't down the smugness I feel.

"Dudes, we should try to shock this thing back to life!" The comment from my idiotic partner broke through the tension. His level of stupidity amazes me.

"It shouldn't be dead."

"I know but if it was-"

"Can you get me another beaker?" I cut him off to spare myself having to hear his absurd explanation. When I turn around, I am faced with the one of the most infuriating site in the world; Suigetsu smirking. His next gesture was to be expected. To one up me, he takes Sasuke and shoves his tongue in his mouth. That fucking bastard. I was holding the glass container until I heard the sound of something breaking.

"Whoa. Dude, your hand is bleeding."

I look at my left hand to confirm this. There was a large shard of glass embedded in my palm. Orochimaru didn't seem at all concerned for my well being, but Sasuke certainly did. He immediately got up and grabbed a bunch of paper towels to clean up the blood.

Suigetsu sees this and laughs. "Way to go Hulk."

"It's not funny, he's hurt." My raven says sternly with a glare directed at the oaf. It doesn't actually hurt, it just feels really weird. His attention returns to tending to my wound. He plucks the glass from my hand, without causing any sort of discomfort. His index finger lightly caressed the area around the cut while he uses a napkin to stop the bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." I reply with a small smile.

"Good." He says while wrapping my hand in bandages.

I don't even need to look at Suigetsu to know he's angry, and I love every minute of it.

~v~

I loath gym with every fiber of my being. Whoever invented it needs to be gutted. I'm not the athletic type. There isn't a sport out there that I'm good at. Unless killing people is considered a sport.

I, like the other three emo kids in this class, just sit under a tree and watch everyone else run around the track or play some lame sport. The main reason why I haven't switched out of this class was because Sasuke is here. Also, we don't get any homework.

Right now, I'm hyper focused on watching Sasuke's ass bounce while he runs. If only his shorts were shorter and tighter, that would be an amazing view. I shift my gaze to a lively ant hill, to avoid an awkward situation. I look away for a moment and when I turn back, the ant hill was blocked by a million times better view. I almost started drooling, Sasuke is so hot. He offers me a polite smile. "You should walk with me."

Before I even got a chance to refuse, he pulled me up and dragged me to the track. The other emos laugh and say that I am whipped. It's rare that any of us have any _positive _interaction with anyone that is for physical exercise. If it wasn't Sasuke, I would kindly tell the person to go fuck themselves on a giant pole.

Sasuke is still holding onto my hand as if I would runaway from him. At first I was trailing behind him, but now we're beside each other. We're at a leisurely pace; him making faster steps to match my long strides. Short people are so amusing.

He is beaming with joy. It makes all my negative feelings towards practically everything melt away. Nothing else matters right now, except him. He tugs on my hand and looks at me curiously. Oh shit, he was saying stuff and I wasn't paying attention. Nothing new, it's just usually I'm more connected enough to give basic answers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

Killing your boyfriend and getting you in bed. What's a normal thing to think about so much that you tune people out. "Finals." They are two months from now and a lot of people are kind of worried. Still, it was a lame response, but it's all I could think of.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"One can only hope."

"You doing this weekend?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well..." The rest of his words went unheard due to a ball nailing me in the back of the head. The boisterous laughing made it quite obvious who the culprit was. That asshole is digging himself a deeper grave. I was going to be nice and end his life quickly, but now I'm thinking about a full on torture session. The running back goes to hug Sasuke, but the boy moves away with displeased look on his face.

"What's the matter babe?" He asks as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You're the biggest asshole on the Earth." He grabs my hand and storms off to a secluded, shady spot. I smirk at the dumbfounded male. As much as he would like to hit me, he can't and he won't. He doesn't want to go down that road with me. It's a one way street with a dead end.

I can't help but to feel victorious due to the position I'm in. My head is resting in his lap and his hand is gingerly stroking the sore spot. "I'm sorry. He is such an idiot." I agree with that phrase completely. "I don't know what his problem is. He's been such a jerk lately." Probably because he knows I want you. "I think he's jealous of you."

I tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. He's jealous of me? He's the one that has Sasuke, and yet he's jealous of me.

"It's true! Every time I mention your name, he gets upset." I bet he's just overwhelmed with joy right now, seeing his boyfriend comfort his enemy. The coach blew the whistle, signaling it was time to go inside. He grabbed my hand and lead us into the locker room. I've never been in there before because I don't do anything in gym, therefore I don't require needing to change.

It was really loud in here. However, the area where the jocks were located quieted as we passed. In that split second, me and Suigetsu and eye contact. He was beyond mad. He looked like he was a bull getting ready to charge. I welcome his wrath with open arms because it doesn't match the contempt I have for him.

I try not to shift my gaze towards Sasuke who was changing. It's a lot easier said than done. I look up at the water stains on the ceiling. The silence of the room indicated we were alone. By that time, he was finished getting dressed.

I am amazed at my self control. My complacency melted when he put his arms around me. The innocent look in his eye makes me want to ravish him. He's not wanting to make this easier on me. My hands clasp onto his hips and pulls him closer. I want him more than I could ever show at the moment. Our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

The space between us gradually got smaller.

Our lips touched ever so slightly.

"Make sure you boys use protection." Our coach teased.

We pull away from each other and try to mask the embarrassment we feel. The man walks away with a large grin on his face. People sure do have a way of making great moments awkward. "I'm gonna go to class now." Sasuke says with an adorable blush on his face. He pecks me on the cheek and leaves.

It's a consolation prize that will tide me over until this afternoon.


	6. The Problem with Houseguests

Once again I had to stay after school with my favorite teacher for detention. I decided to show up to his class, five minutes before it ended. He didn't seem too happy about that. I don't get it, if I'm here he's mad. If I'm not here, he's mad. He's such a complicated person, on top of being really creepy. I sit at the back table that is as far from his desk as I could possibly get. For about ten minutes he was glaring heavily at me.

I can't stop the fact that my eyes are naturally inclined to look forward. Perhaps it would have been in my best interest not to show up. I had no work that was in need to be done. So I was just sitting there.

The clock said I had fifty more minutes. This will be so much fun.

"You can leave now." He hissed.

Since I was the only one here, he was talking to me. I think it's kind of funny that he hates me so much that he can't stand to glare at me anymore. Whatever. I didn't bother asking if he was serious. I left as quickly as I could without seeming that I was eager to get away from him.

The hallways were deserted for the most part. A few overzealous academic lovers were talking about whatever it is nerds talk about. Than I saw the one person that can make my blood boil faster than anything else. Football practice must be over. Now it's time for me to do what should have been done a long time ago.

I followed the white haired male after he was finished putting his stuff away. He seems utterly pleased with himself. I'm pleased with the fact that I'm a couple feet away from him, and he has no idea that I'm right behind him. I smirk to myself, the adrenaline that is flowing through my veins is invigorating. This will be the most satisfying thing I've ever done in my life, at least until I get my raven in bed.

I feel like a lion preying after a clueless zebra. The fact that he has me beat in body mass does not deter me, it only further my excitement in the situation. After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

He stops abruptly and turns around. He is surprised to see me at first, but quickly covers it with a glare. "Is there something that you wanted?" He asked in a rude tone. What is with people these days and the lack of manners?

I stay silent. I want a lot of things, but can't be bothered to explain them to people.

He lets out an irritating, unruly laugh. "I have no idea why Sasuke would want to have a freak like you as a friend, but I think it's cute that you are jealous of mine and his relationship." His smirk disappears and a discontent frown takes its place. I guess he's trying to being intimidating. I'll humor him. The expression on my face doesn't change, but I back away as he moves forward. "But he is mine, and if you were wise, you would keep your distance." My back hits the wall.

People should learn how to take their own advice. Our positions switched with a blink of an eye. Suddenly Mr. Hotshot isn't feeling so cocky with my hand wrapped around his throat. I watch nonchalantly as he struggles for air. He delivers a pretty good blow to my gut. Ironically, it only makes my grip tighter, much to his chagrin. His feeble attempts to escape both amuse and annoy me. His legs flail around until his foot finally nails me in the knee.

I let him go and stare at his pathetic form. He was gasping for much needed oxygen while clutching his neck lightly. I was going to let him go with a few broken ribs and a broken neck, but all the anger I have suppressed at this moment wouldn't let me.

I grabbed him by his snow colored hair and forced him to look up at me. Fear radiates from the unfortunate soul and I love every bit of it. I punch him dead in is nose, sending his head backwards into the cold, metal lockers. Specks of blood fly onto the wall and pools onto the floor where his head is laying. I check his pulse when I notice he wasn't moving. I don't want him dead. The real fun has yet to begin.

A pinging noise takes the place of the silence. He's got a text and it's from Sasuke. He should learn to lock his phone, because I'm feeling kind of spiteful.

_Sasuke:_

_Where are you?_

_Suigetsu:_

_Sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment_

_Sasuke:_

_Doing what?_

_Suigetsu:_

_Nothing that concerns you_

_Sasuke:_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Suigetsu:_

_It means that you aren't my top priority. I have more important things to do with my life._

There was no reply to that. I laugh, knowing that their relationship is rapidly falling apart. I doubt Sasuke is happy with his decision of giving Suigetsu another chance. All that, and the guy still doesn't care. Some people never change.

~v~

Dragging Suigetsu's unconscious body to my car made me realize that I need to work out more. I have the body of a typical emo kid; thin, yet somewhat toned. The only exercise I ever do is the certain kind with a girl named Jill. I need to find something better to do with my life.

I kicked him downstairs to the basement, a place that is only used when Sasori and I have _special_ guests. The other three occupants of the household don't know we have a basement. If they did, we would have been in jail a long time ago.

The place is very grungy and not suited for the faint of heart. The lighting of the room is very dim, completely by accident. I think the wiring has been chewed by the now dead rat laying in the corner. There are numerous bloodstains that have turned brown. I would clean them, but it adds to the grim atmosphere. My favorite part of the room has to be all the instruments of torture that are just laying around.

I sit him up in the wooden chair that was centered in the middle of the room. I use zip ties to bind his hands and feet together. The oaf still hasn't woke up. I probably shouldn't have decked him so hard. There was dried blood on much of his lower face and his nose was swollen and had turned purplish-red in color. It was an unfinished masterpiece; I intend on doing a lot more damage.

I grabbed a bottle of water and splash it in his face. His eyes shoot open as he gasps feverishly. I sit in front of him with a patient smile as he looks at me bewilderingly. "What the hell am I doing here?" He tries to stand up, but finds the task impossible. "Let me go you little-" I threw more water on him. He looks pissed as I feign innocence.

"I just wanted to talk."

"I got nothing to say to you, you sick little fuck."

"You know, the last person who called me that, is sitting in that corner over there." I gesture towards the area. He glances at the dismantle skeleton and the look of horror overcomes his features.

"When I get out of here, I will kick your ass!" I got up and grabbed his nose. A loud, pained screamed erupts from his throat. It sounded like heaven to me. I squeeze the bridge of his nose between my index and middle finger moderately. When I let go, more blood rushed out. He trembles from the immense amount of pain he's in. The smell of blood is really faint, yet it fills the entire room.

"You aren't in the position to be making such proclamations."

The only thing he figured he could do to save his last shred of dignity was to spit in my face. I take out my pocket knife and drive it into his right thigh. He chokes out another gut retching scream, much to my delight. I thrive off of other people's agony. Seeing them die an utterly painful death makes me feel alive. It feeds the beast that is in me. My eyes can't tear themselves away from the dark red liquid staining his jeans.

I want to see more. I move the knife down to his knee, tearing muscle along the way. Seeing more of his blood makes me excited. I get up and grabbed the nail gun laying nearby. "Look, I don't have all day to mess around. Let's just just skip to the point: you have something that I want."

He laughs, in spite of his pain. "He belongs to me."

The smirk on his face immediately disappeared when a large nail impaled him in the knee. "Wrong answer. He's mine, and if you had the tiniest amount of intelligence, you would acknowledge that as the truth."

"Fuck. You." Why is he insisting on doing things the hard way? I held down the trigger, allowing multiple nails to pierce through muscle and break bones all over his lower body. His head slumps forward as he exhales a shaken breath. I shoot a nail in his both of his biceps, just to hear him scream again.

"Look, I'm trying to be the nice guy here."

"Go to hell."

I grabbed the crow bar and strike him in the abdomen numerous times, until I hear his ribs crack. I pull his head up, so his eyes were leveled with mine. "Manners. You need to learn them." He coughs up blood, some of it lands on my shirt.

It surprises me how he hasn't given up yet. Maybe, somewhere deep in his pathetic heart, he truly does care about Sasuke. "Just let him go."

"I'll let you have him, over my dead body." I smirk at his choice of words.

"You have nothing to lose now. Sasuke already hates you." Thanks to me. "I'll let you go, if you admits he's mine." I cover his mouth before he speaks. "Think about what I said real carefully, before you say anything."

He stares at me for a while before sighing in defeat. "Fine...you can have him. He's yours."

Victory is so sweet. "I'm glad you see things my way." I walk behind him and pull out a decent sized rope. I wasn't serious when I said I'll let him go. He has to die, there's noway around that. I wrap it around my both my hands before bringing it around his neck. Before he could object, I tighten the rope. He thrashes wildly as his airway is compressed. His body convulses before going lax.

I release the rope and observe my handiwork. It's not bad, I have certainly done better, but it's okay.

"Wow, and I thought I was a ruthless killer." Sasori observes from the top of the stairs. I glance at him from over my shoulder. "I think it's time you meet someone that will help you clean up your messes." I follow him upstairs where an oddly bi-colored skin person waits. "Zetsu, this is my little brother Gaara, and Gaara this is the man that will dispose of any unwanted carcases."

Zetsu smiles, albeit creepily. Something isn't right about this guy, but I can't figure out what it is. "I've heard so much about you." I never thought that Sasori would mention me to any of his friends. We hardly ever speak to each other. Then again, I hardly speak to anyone.

I nod my head, for lack of a verbal response. The strange guy gives off an extremely odd vibe. I don't want to be around him anymore. "Well, if you guys are going to handle what's down there, I'm gonna leave." I still have more damage to inflict on Suigetsu's dying relationship. I just to make sure that Sasuke will never have any sincere feelings for the idiot ever again.


	7. Damage Control

I'm in extremely high spirits today. Last night 'Suigetsu' got a very expletive text from a very angry Sasuke. To sum it all up, they are officially over. I am very pleased that my hard work yielded a very good outcome. To make things better, he asked me to meet him at some café.

Vanity was something I was never concerned with, but I've spent an hour looking at myself in the mirror. I wanted to make myself look presentable to Sasuke. After the first ten minutes, I realized that trying to look decent is a lot of work. Now I understand why it takes girls so long to get ready. Glancing over myself for a final time, I deemed myself ready to meet my raven.

I have successfully avoided all my siblings and grandmother. I don't have the time or patience to be questioned. I swiped my brother's keys from the table and leave.

I didn't think my day could get any better, but it turns out that it does. Pinky isn't here with him, not that I have anything largely against her.

He smiles when he sees me, and it's genuine. He wasn't trying to mask any negative feelings. "You look great." He says.

"You do too." Now it's time to see if any of my useless conversation skills can finally redeem themselves. "How are you?" I ask casually, though I already know the answer.

He sighs. "I'm doing better." I sit quietly, waiting for him to go on. "I broke up with Suigetsu. It turns out that he only wanted me for my looks...and sex. He never actually cared about me. I guess it doesn't matter since apparently he was going to leave me for not giving it up right away, he said I wasn't worth the wait." He stares at his fingers before looking up at me. "You were right about him. I wished I would have listened to you."

How do you reply to that tactfully, without sounding like a condensing asshole? It's taking everything in me not to smirk in triumph, that would be really insensitive. "You'll find someone better soon."

His face lights up with joy, but it faded back to neutral when the waiter appeared. He looks sort of familiar. "Hello Sasuke." He speaks in a haughty tone. His pale eyes glance over me. I guess this is the part where I introduce myself to him, but I won't because I don't care for him to know me.

Sasuke looks as if he is trying to mask the feeling of disgust. "Hey Neji." He replies plainly. "Why are you here?" The snob is from the most affluent families in Konoha. The fact that he's working in a place like this is surprising.

He laughs. "My parents think that I should mingle with commoners more often."

"That's cool." He replies sarcastically, though the snob didn't notice.

"Our annual gala is coming up, and I would love for you to attend."

"Um..." Sasuke glances at me and smiles. I shake my head. I don't want to be stuck with a group of snobs. He gives me a pleading look, causing me to relent. "I'll go, if I can bring Gaara with me."

The snob looks at me again, this time to analyze whether I'm good enough to be among the so called elite. "Sure he can come as well." He wasn't ecstatic over my invitation, but Sasuke didn't care.

When the stuck up teen left, the mood got brighter. "Sorry, but I don't want to go alone."

I don't want to go at all. "Why not?"

Before he could reply, the snob made his second appearance. I saw his lips moving, but wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. I think he's bragging about his wealth and social status.

"I'd love to Neji, but I already have plans with Gaara."

My head shot up from the interesting pattern on the table. "What?" He kicks me in my shin and gives me a look that says go along with it. "Yeah, what he said."

The snob looks disappointed, which makes me happy. He takes his leave, his ego obviously bruised.

"Thank god. I'd lose it if I had to be stuck with him for an entire day. I mean he's hot and all but his superiority complex is a major turn off." That's one less person I have to worry about standing in my way. "I've been talking so much about my love life, I think it's time to talk about yours. Are you into girls or guys...or whatever?"

I haven't really taken that into consideration before. The majority of my relationships with people are forced and filled with a lot of one sided animosity. I've experimented a few times and didn't really feel anything romantic. Girls are okay, but I'm not attracted to them. I love Sasuke, who happens to be a guy, but I hate every other guy outside of him. Is there a label for people as such? "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He repeats slowly. "Haven't you ever liked someone before?"

If only he knew. "I do like someone."

His eyes brighten in curiosity. "Who is it?"

I chuckle. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not!? I won't tell anyone."

I shake my head.

"Fine, just tell me if it's a boy or a girl."

"If I do that, it'll be way too obvious."

He looks around the place for a moment. "Is it Neji?"

I almost choked on my drink. Out of all the people he could have chose, it had to be him. "No." I hate people who have their head so far up their ass that they can't see reality. The snob expects everyone to bow down to him just because his family makes a lot of money. He is in dire need of a reality check.

"Hinata?" She's too shy. I don't want to worry about her fainting while we're on a date.

"No."

"Kiba?" I'm almost positive he's in a relationship with his dog.

"No."

"Sakura." I'd rather not go there.

"No. Give up, you'll never get the right answer."

"You don't know that."

"I'm pretty sure you won't." After paying for the food, and listening to the snob's last attempt to get Sasuke to go out with him, we walk out together. The whole time he was staring at his feet, as if they held the answer to his question.

He nods, mentally accepting the challenge. "You sure it's not Neji?" He asks.

"Positive."

He stops abruptly and turns around. The determined look in his eyes made him look so adorable. "Can I at least have a hint?"

"I think that they are the most beautiful person in the world." I also think it's funny that he has no idea that I'm talking about him.

"Wow, that was the most helpful hint ever." He deadpanned.

I smirk. "I think _you're_ the most beautiful person in the world."

He smiles brightly. "Aw, thank you. You're so sweet."

On the inside I am laughing hysterically. He'll figure it out sooner or later.


	8. The List

I don't want to be surrounded by rich people. Being on the Hyuga's "esteemed" list is not something I care about. I don't care to know about their investments, beach houses in Jamaica, the charities they started, or any of that shit. It's all trivial matter made so that others can feel like they haven't accomplished anything in their lives. What do you even say to people like them? Congratulations on being richer than the majority of the people on Earth?

I'm doing it for Sasuke. And for the fact that rich people have the best selection of alcohol.

My sister barges in my room without knocking on the door. She glances over me and frowns. "You are not going to the Hyuga's party dressed like that."

I don't know much about formal dressing, but I do know that if you want to appear sophisticated, you should wear black and white. Which is what I am wearing. "I think I look fine."

"You're wearing jeans and a hoodie to a formal event! You can't do that! Don't you have a suit or something?" She didn't wait for me to answer, instead she raided through my closet.

"I don't have any suits, even if I did, I wouldn't wear them." The people I am seeing are not important enough for that.

"We need to get on the list. Our social status will increase tenfold!" Her hands clasp together in happiness. If she really wants a higher social status, she would tell everyone who our father is.

"Look, if it means so much to you, then why don't you go?"

"I didn't get invited." I hope she doesn't wonder why.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and leave. I heard her call after me, yelling things about polite conversation and table manners.

The drive to their home was almost as obnoxious as the snob himself. I passed by several homes that were overly decorated and with lawns perfectly manicured to remind everyone that drives pass, that they're rich and we're not. They purposely parked their nicest cars in the driveway to show the average person what they can't have. Most people are too mesmerized to realize that most of the cars, and houses, they see are rented and not owned.

The snob's house was the biggest one in the neighborhood. I was impressed by the exterior; it wasn't as tacky as the other homes. There wasn't much that boasted their wealth, other than the valet.

I hope I don't have to pay him. He smiles politely, but I can see that there is a lot of shame in his eyes. I hand him my keys, thankful that I don't have a job like that.

The first thing I noticed when I got inside was the large chandelier. It was made of gold and teardrop cut diamonds hung from it. It would be a shame if it broke or if it would disappear, it looks expensive.

"Hello young sir, may I get you anything to drink?"

"A scotch on the rocks?" I wasn't sure if he would allow me to have that.

"As you wish." I told myself I wasn't going to be envious of anything these snobs have, but I want a butler that would serve me drinks. That way, when I'm drunk, I don't have to get them myself.

"You came!" I heard before I was tackle hugged by a small figure.

Only one person would be this excited to see me. "I told you I would."

He smiles, causing my heart to melt. "I know. I was worried you wouldn't though."

"I'd do anything for you." He nestles his head in my chest, his arms holding me closer.

I wanted this moment to last longer, but in a house full of rich pricks, that is an unreasonable request. "Sasuke, Gaara, glad you could make it." The snob commented.

Sasuke reluctantly let me go. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us. Your home is lovely."

The snob chuckles. "I know. Come, let you me show you around."

I mentally groan and facepalm myself. This was one of the things that I didn't want to go through. Luckily, the butler returned with my drink. Now I can listen to him drone on about his imported paintings, that looked like a ten year old painted, and pure marble floors.

He showed us his bedroom first, trying to entice Sasuke into sleeping with him. It was pretty obvious, but Sasuke seemed very oblivious of this. I think the snob has mentioned something about needing a suitable lover for when he inherits the home. Again, an obvious hint, but Sasuke failed to notice. His response was something along the lines of adopting poor children and letting him live here. I laughed, he's too cute for his own good.

Our tour ended when we returned to the occupied foyer.

"Neji, who are your friends?" A lady that I presume to be his mother, due to similar looks, asked.

The three of us gagged at her overuse of perfume. She smells like a mix between my grandma and a cheap whore. "This is Sasuke…and Gaara."

She smiles warmly at both of us. "Are you two together?"

Sasuke gasps and blushes adorably. It is my goal to be able to say yes to that question.

"Mother!" The snob exclaimed.

"I was just asking." She said with a shrug.

"I'm sure father could use your assistance with the other guests." He growled, trying to sound polite.

She sighs, adjusting her dress so that more of her obviously fake tits were exposed. "Fine. I hope you boys have a wonderful time." The air became breathable again.

"Sasuke, can I have a moment alone with Gaara?"

He nods, leaving our presence and making me feel nothing but intense resentment toward the male that stood before me.

"Why are you here?" The snob asks bluntly.

"Wow, that's no way to treat your guests. Especially if you're trying to impress a certain one."

"I can't do that if you're in the way."

"I don't really think it's my fault that you can't hold Sasuke's attention." Some short comings aren't to blamed on anyone but one's self.

"You're not even good enough for him."

I shrug. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I realize that there are far better people for Sasuke than myself, but I'll kill them before they get a chance to prove it. "I do know one thing though, all the money in the world isn't gonna make you even close to being good enough for him."

I hit a raw nerve, and that makes me happy. "I'm gonna make you regret your existence." He growls.

"Is that so?" I didn't want to waste time on him, but now I'm going to add him to the list just for the hell of it. I stepped closer to him. "I've gotten rid of people ten times stronger than you'll ever wish to be. Are you sure you wanna go down that road?"

"Anything to get rid of a piece of trash like you."

"It's your funeral." He can't say that I didn't warn him.

He shakes his head in disgust. "Just stay out of my way."

I can't wait for him to cease existing. He'll probably be my favorite kill.


	9. Breaking Point

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter is super late. A plot bunny attacked my brain and gave me a good idea for the rest of the story. Things will get interesting soon. Hopefully I won't be making another change to the future plot line, so I will be updating faster.**

**Enjoy.**

I noticed when I was driving home from Hyuga's party, that my car was being really weird. For one thing, it kept jerking around. Naturally, I would have blamed that on my decision to drink, but I know how to handle my alcohol and I only had one drink. So I blamed the roads, even though I was driving through the nice part of town. I drive a stick shift, and it was harder than normal to put it in gear.

There were other problems, but I chose to ignore them. Not exactly the smartest choice, but necessary to (temporarily) avoid stress.

Little did I know, that it could come back to haunt me. Now, my car won't even start.

Kankuro lightly taps on my window. "Dude, you're car might be broken."

"No shit!" I yelled at my idiot of a brother.

He puts his hands up in defense. "You want me to give you a ride to school?"

I briefly thought about that. On the one hand, I don't want to walk to school. On the other, Kankuro's van makes landfills look clean. "Sure." I replied reluctantly. At least if I throw up, I'll be able to get out of a few classes.

"Great!" He always said that we don't hang out enough as brothers, and often tries to correct it. "I cleaned it up a little, you know since last time Temari threw up in it."

Suddenly, walking doesn't seem all that bad.

His definition of clean was exactly as I pictured it; a bunch of wrappers and cups thrown in the backseat along with other miscellaneous items, a huge bleach stain on the passenger seat and floor, and a half eaten sandwich on the dashboard. I don't even want to know what the trunk looks like. To cover up what should emit a horrid smell, there are dozens of car air fresheners scattered amongst the mess. I guess I'll give him an A for effort.

If only I weren't so lazy.

"You know what we should do?"

"No." I answered unenthusiastically.

"We should skip school and hang out together."

The normal response for this is no. I don't want to be near him any longer than I absolutely have to. If I could get away with it, I'd strangle him now. But my hatred for him isn't present for some reason. "Whatever." I accidentally said.

I wanted to take it back, but it was too late. The large grin on his face meant he would not take no for an answer. He makes a swift left turn at the light and speeds down the road. We are a long ways from school, and it's my fault for not picking my words carefully.

~v~

We arrived at some grungy motel that looks as if it had been closed for years. There are a lot of cars parked out here, which I find weird. I don't what to say; my brother looks completely calm, almost as if he's been here a few times. He looks over at me and smiles, which is a little unsettling.

"Y'know the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Yeah?"

"Prepare to have your mind blown."

I find myself following him, despite everything my brain is telling me. There cannot be anything good on the other side of that door.

He glances at me again, before opening the door.

The place is every teenaged boys' dream and then some. The lobby boasts a nice array of arcade games, vending machines, and computers. It even has a large bar on the left side of the room, but there wasn't a single bottle of alcohol on the shelves.

It's obvious that whoever designed the place is somewhere between the ages of twelve and seventeen, they've never had sex, and have more friends via internet than in real life. There are three female mannequins clad in lingerie, most likely borrowed from a MILF. Instead of paintings, there are posters of every video game icon known to man. The only books that were on bookshelves were game manuals.

This place is starting to remind me of a thirty year old man living in his parent's basement.

What used to be hotel rooms are home to lounges that were equipped with televisions, couches, and mini-fridges. The mattresses and linens were used to build two crude fort like structures in the corners of the lobby.

"Not bad right?"

I've seen better. "How did you even find this place?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom real bad and I saw the lights, so I walked in."

Ordinarily, I would be inclined to question that story even more, but since its Kankuro I know the story will only get weirder. So I stayed quiet.

His eyes widen when he notices a chick sitting in a chair, nonchalantly reading a magazine. He turns to me, with an apologetic look on his face. "Look bro, I know I said we were going to hang together, but there is a hot chick over there and I _need_ to talk to her."

I scan the room and stop once I see a very familiar face. "Yeah, no problem." We live together, there is no point in spending extra time together.

"Are you sure?" He still feels guilty.

I look at him with reassurance. "Yeah. Have fun." I know I will. I approach my little raven with a smirk. "Skipping school in a place like this?"

He smiles before giving me a hug. "You're one to talk. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna go to school, but my car broke down; I had no choice but to ride with my brother, and he took us here."

"Is it your first time here?"

"Yeah. How did you find this place?"

He gestures to a guy with curly black hair. "My cousin works here."

"Hey Sasu, who's your friend?" His cousin asks after glancing at me.

"Um...this is Gaara." Sasuke's voice grew quiet.

He smiles. "So this is the famous Gaara. He talks about you all the time."

Sasuke gasps and his eyes widen. His cheeks quickly turns a deep shade of red. He looks so cute when he's mortified.

"Really?" I question, stealing a glance at Sasuke who is probably wishing this wasn't happening.

"Of course! I think-"

My raven cut him off before he could finish. Pity, because I'd really love to hear the rest of that statement. "Shisui! Don't you have work to be doing!?"

He laughs and ruffles his cousin's hair. "I'll leave you two alone." He practically skips away from us, feeling very proud of himself.

I glance over at my little raven who was avoiding my gaze. His body is swaying slightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's close to passing out. Perhaps I had been wrong in my belief that someone can't die from embarrassment. His body starts to go lax and I catch him before he lands on the floor.

Shisui comes back, with an oddly cheerful smile, considering his cousin just passed out. "He'll so want to kill me when he wakes up."

Completely understandable.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"Please take him to your place. If Itachi sees his little brother like this, he'll blame me, and I will be in a shit ton of trouble."

I shrug, seeing no harm in doing what he asks. "Sure, I could do that."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Great! I owe you one."

Glancing down at my little raven, I figure that it wouldn't be necessary. It's not an appropriate time for this thought but, he looks beautiful even when he's unconscious.

Life is handing me lemons; already cut up and squeezed. I need to make something of this moment.

I take my brother's keys and leave.

~v~

I carefully lay him on my bed and sit next to him. I don't know if there is any special protocol on dealing with unconscious people, but he didn't hit his head so I can assume that he will be fine eventually. I sat back and tried to read a book that was assigned as homework. It's hard to focus with the object of my desires laying so close.

The stress of being near him is unbearable. I get up and go downstairs, to try to gather my thoughts.

Right now, Sasuke in my bed, unconscious. It's not exactly how I imagined it would happen, but it will have to do. I need to plan my next step carefully. When he wakes up, I don't want to just pounce on him. It would feel like I'm taking advantage of him. And that's just wrong.

But I can't go another day without the satisfaction of officially making him mine.

This is a lot more complicated than anticipated.

After pacing around my living room for an hour, I decided there is only one thing I can do.

I walk into my room, seeing him fully conscious. His gaze is indecipherable, but I knew he was probably wondering why he was laying in my bed.

My mind is racing with so many thoughts. I sit in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

A childlike curiosity shines in his eyes, with small smile on his face. He looks so perfect. He tilts his head to the side waiting for me to say something, anything. But I can't. My mind refuses to make sense of the situation.

He slowly crawls into my lap, eyes never leaving mine. I can feel his heart racing; he's nervous but tries not to let it show. We stare at each other, wondering who will break first. The innocence swimming his deep, dark orbs is so unnervingly beautiful, but I try to hold out for as long as I can.

The tension becomes too much to handle.

Our lips met with overwhelming force that seemed to amplify the temperature in the room. His soft lips moved perfectly against mine. I lightly bit his bottom lip, making him gasp. Taking the opportunity, I plunged my tongue into his mouth, exploring everything it had to offer. He moans as our tongues glide over each other. I felt his fingers weave themselves in my hair while mine danced over his heavenly curves.

Damn the need for oxygen. We pull away, with heavy hesitation.

My raven's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with desire. I felt my control shatter to pieces. There is no way I'm letting this night end without fucking him. I remove his shirt before pushing him on the mattress, feeling a sense of triumph even though the deed hasn't been done.

He tugs on the hem of my shirt, wanting it gone. I obey his silent request, throwing it in a corner. He smiles, tracing his finger along my abs. I take his hand and give it a kiss. Really, it's his body that needs to be admired. His skin doesn't have a single flaw. The pale tone glows brighter than the moon, making him look ethereal. It feels extremely soft underneath my fingertips.

Like a predator who just caught their prey, I crawled over his body. He pulls my head back down for another lip searing kiss. I pull away, smirking when he whines, and let my tongue ghost over the sensitive area of his neck.

"Gaara..." He breathes.

He's mine and the world needs to know that. I bite down on his neck, hard enough to break the skin. He pulls my hair and lets out a strangled scream. I like that sound, I'll make sure I'll hear more of it later.

I lick the red liquid seeping from the wound, enjoying the metallic taste. His hips buck and brush our growing erections together. A rather needy moan escapes his lips as he repeats the gesture with a bit more force. I match his movements, creating a sinful friction. The way his lower body was tensing, I knew he was close to release. I don't want him to experience that yet.

Much to his dismay, I stop our dry humping session. I love foreplay just as much as the next person, but I'm dying to be inside of him.

I place kisses down the boy's body, stopping at the hem of his pants. He shifts nervously, having a hunch on what's coming next. He doesn't stop me as I remove the pesky article, along with his underwear. I can tell he's feeling self-conscious, which makes me smirk.

So beautiful, yet so naïve; a lovely combination that only serves to drive me wild.

"Spread your legs for me." I whispered.

He does as he's told, giving me a nice view of what will bring us together as one. As I was nipping the supple skin of his inner thighs, I realized I didn't have any lube nearby. Oh well, there are other alternatives.

I sit up and present three fingers in front of his face. Before he could ask any questions, I cut him off. "Suck. And make sure they are generously coated with saliva." I instructed.

I watch with greedy eyes as he takes the digits in his mouth. Feeling his tongue swirl around each finger causes a shudder to go down my spine. Maybe next time I'll see if he's any good at sucking other things.

Deeming them sufficiently wet, I retract them. "I need you to relax and for you to trust me." My finger circled his entrance, giving him a brief moment to comprehend what I just said.

"Wait, wh-ahh...!" His back arches off the bed as I plunge my finger inside. His body tenses and a pained expression appeared on his face.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better." I stroke his hip in a soothing manner.

Slowly, his body relaxes and I resume preparing him. Once he got used to the feeling, I added another one. He clutches my wrist as I massage the velvety walls of his ass. His hips move along my fingers, fucking himself on them. My name is on his lips while he touches various parts of his body, desperate for something more.

Never one for beating around the bush, I remove my pants. I spit on my hand and slick my arousal with it.

The beast in me wants to fuck him until he passes out again. I don't want to hurt him, so I won't do that.

Not intentionally.

I drag his body closer to me, and position myself at his entrance. He clutches my shoulders and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Gaara!" He screams when I push myself all the way. His body trembles, undoubtedly from pain. If I went slow, it would be even worse; kind of like peeling off a band aid. I nuzzled his neck and place an apologizing kiss on his lips.

As a sort of payback he rakes his nails down my back. I can feel blood dripping from the cuts. Those will make excellent scars.

It takes everything in me not to move until he's ready. I relish the feeling of his ass clenching around my dick. Nothing can compare to this moment. His heat is so intoxicating that its almost surreal.

"Please...do...something." He gasps.

Without really even realizing it, he just brought the beast out of me. And it doesn't see any need to go slow or be soft. He screams and thrashes, almost unable to deal the harsh pace I worked up.

One of his hands grip my hair, while the other strokes himself. He chants my name shamelessly, begging me not to stop. He wraps his legs around my waist, driving me deeper in his body. His desperate walls are sucking me further in as I pulled outwards. I kiss his jawline, while pounding him at a breakneck pace. Within a matter of minutes, he becomes an alluring, writhing, moaning mess.

His entire body jolted with the force of my thrust. A particularly loud scream escapes his mouth. I smirk, knowing that I just hit his sweet spot. Each time that sensitive bundle of nerves is hit, his moans increase in volume.

He lifts his hips up to meet every thrust, making the impact harder.

Accompanied with the harsh sound of my hips slamming against his, the room is filled with his loud and pleading moans. I find it to be better than the most complex of symphonies. Knowing that I'm the one causing it, makes it sound all the more sweeter.

He throws his head back and lets out a hoarse cry, cumming all over himself. The aftershocks of his orgasm cause his body to tremble violently. The scene was my undoing. His walls clench around my cock, milking the moment for everything its worth.

We share one last kiss before he falls into a deep sleep.


	10. A Family Affair

I went to my kitchen expecting to have a snack. It's midnight and I have decided to do something productive, rather than watch Sasuke sleep. Usually, by this time I am the only person awake and moving. Kankuro is wasted, Temari needs her 'beauty' sleep, my grandma goes to bed at seven, and Sasori is normally out doing whatever he does.

What I didn't expect, was to walk in the middle of what looked like a tense negotiation. My brother and someone who looks like an older version of Sasuke are sitting on one side of the table, and some man sitting opposite them.

My presence halted all conversation. All three of them look at me; the man having a rather odd grin when he sees me.

"You must be Gaara." He mused cheerfully.

I hate when random people know who I am, yet I don't know a single thing about them. It's kind of creepy. "Maybe. Who are you?"

He chuckles. "Where are my manners? My name is Obito."

I nod for lack of any other response. "So, I'm just going to let you guys get back to whatever it was you were talking about."

"Actually, we were talking about you." Obito states.

I glance around the room not sure what to make of what he just said.

"Well, I best be going." He stands, with a pleasant smile on his face. "It was nice meeting you Gaara. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other really soon." Just when I think this man couldn't get any creepier, he goes and says that.

"It was nice to meet you too." I lied. I really hope I don't have to see him again. There is something off with his presence, it's a little unnerving. When he leaves the tension in the room kind of dissipates. "What was that about?" I questioned.

The two of them exchange glances, which makes me wish I didn't come down here. "So Itachi and I have been talking, and-"

"You have the greatest pleasure of meeting my uncle." The amount of sarcasm in his voice tells me that I'm not going have such a great time. I just want to enjoy the fact that I finally had sex with Sasuke, and possibly do it again. But no, I have to meet his uncle.

Holy shit. I just realized that I'm standing in front of Sasuke's older brother. The two of them share a lot of similarities, only there was something much more threatening in Itachi's eyes than Sasuke's.

Now that I think about it, I've seen Itachi once or twice when I was little. I lived in Suna at the time and I didn't think too much of the encounter. But its clear that he is heavily affiliated with the same thing that my brother does.

"Are you trying to drag me into your organization?" I asked after connecting the dots.

Itachi chuckles. "You're right, your brother is a smart one." I'm not sure if he's mocking me or being sincere. "We tried to keep you out of it, but what Madara wants, Madara gets." He says in a regretful tone.

I've heard that name several times before; none in good context.

Sasori stands up. "Just be careful." He advises before leaving.

What do I need to be careful for? It's just a meeting. Though it is with someone who is rather infamously known.

Itachi gets up too. Suddenly, I don't feel that great being alone with him. The glare he's giving me is unlike any other glare I've ever seen. With this one, I can actually feel his murderous intentions. "My brother likes you and begged me not to hurt you." I love Sasuke more than ever now. Too bad he isn't here to calm his brother down. I thought the moment couldn't get any worse, but then a saw a flash of steel.

"I would never hurt Sasuke." I said almost instinctively.

He flings the knife toward me. My heart nearly stopped when I felt it graze the side of my face and embed itself in the wall behind me. He walks over to me with a calm indifference. "I know you won't." He retrieves the knife and walks away.

After recovering from slight shock, I went back to my room where I found Sasuke awake. Seeing the pleasant look in Sasuke's eyes makes me wonder how are he and Itachi even related. "I just met your brother...he's interesting."

He laughs. "He really is a great guy. Just protective of me."

There's the standard _don't fuck with my brother or else _threat, then there's using someone's head as target practice. I'd probably be dead if he found out what I did with his brother. "Yeah he really is. Anyway, do you know anything about Madara?"

His eyes dart away from me. "Not particularly. No one really tells me anything when it comes to certain matters and I've made it a habit not to ask questions." I think his family might more dysfunctional than mine. I figured its best not to press him for more answers.

How bad could Madara be?

~v~

Sasori thought it would be best that he came with me to meet Madara. I didn't bother arguing with him since he knows more about the man than I do. I never pegged my brother as the caring type, but he seems a bit apprehensive.

We stopped in front of one of the most impressive houses I've ever seen. I normally hate when people let their wealthy extravagance show, but there was something about this place that made me envy the person living there.

Two men in black suits greet us at the door. When I walked past them, I noticed that they both were equipped with guns. That's always a good sign.

Sasori leads me down a hall to a nicely decorated home study.

"Hello Sasori, it's been so long since we've last seen each other." A man, appearing to be in his mid to late twenties, greets. He's sitting behind a large desk which gives off the appearance of being in charge of a successful organization.

My brother rolls his eyes. "Make this quick, I have better things to do than be around the likes of you."

The man who I presume is Madara brushes his hair out of his face. "Very well. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to talk to your brother alone."

Sasori looks at me and I shrug. "I can handle myself." He nods and leaves.

"So you're the famous Gaara I've heard about. I was expecting...something more intimidating."

"Looks are deceiving."

He smiles. "I certainly hope so, because I could use someone like you."

"What makes you think I would work for you?"

He sits back in his chair and sighs. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

I clench my fists. Sasuke is about to be missing an uncle.

"Who do you think keeps you and your family safe?" I was thrown off by that question. Sure my dad is in danger because he continues to rule Suna, but the rest of us should be fine since we left. He laughs. "You think just because you moved to a new town that everything is fine? Wow, what else Sasori has been keeping from you?"

That is a good question. "So there is still people after us?"

Madara nods. "Of course. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to help protect your family in exchange for certain tasks."

My eyes widen, not liking the end of that sentence. "I'm not going to be your whore."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not even my type. Either way, that's not what I meant. Your brother is a part of my gang; a drop in the bucket compared to what he receives in turn. All I have to do is make one call, and your family will be in shallow graves out in the middle of nowhere."

I snort. If that's his idea of a threat, he's not as smart as I thought he was. "I don't care about them."

"Oh, a cold-hearted badass." He says as if he's impressed. "Of course you don't care about them. But the thing is, associates are in just as much danger." He picks up a picture frame and looks at it with a small smirk. "That special someone; they'll be sure to target." He sets the frame down, with the picture now facing me. "Such a sweet kid. It would be a shame to see him in a casket." He says gravelly.

My blood ran cold and I felt the urge to vomit. I've come across many despicable people in my life, but they all look like saints compared to this guy. I wanted to jump over the table and choke the life out of this man, but my body went numb. "He's your nephew." Was all I could muster to say.

"He's collateral." Madara corrected. "You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you, the son of the Kazekage, are in love with my nephew. From the moment he was born, I knew he would be the perfect pawn."

I want to kill this man. I haven't known him for more than ten minutes, and I want him dead.

"I know you probably don't think so kindly of me, but I do what I must." He says coolly while pulling out a small black box. He slides it over to me. "I trust that you're going to make the right decision."

I push the box back. "I'm not going to be your pawn."

He shrugs. "That's fine, but his blood will be on _your_ hands."

This isn't about me anymore. If I walk out of here, I'll lose the most important person in my life. I bite my lip, feeling like I backed myself into a corner. "Fine." I stand up, getting ready to leave.

The smile on his face is like adding salt to a wound. "Oh and a little word of advice, don't wear your heart on your sleeve. This business exploits weaknesses, and you just gave yours away."

~v~

The car ride home was more tense than the one to that bastard's house. I kept replaying the situation over in my mind. "Why didn't you tell me that there were still people after us?" Madara is the last person I would want to hear that type of news from.

Sasori grips the steering wheel tighter. "Let's not talk about this now."

"No. We're going to talk about now." I growled. I get that as the oldest sibling, it's sort of his job and responsibility to make sure we're all okay, but there is certain things that he shouldn't keep from us. "What else haven't you told me?"

He releases a heavy sigh. "Look, nothing bad will happen so long as we listen Madara. It sucks, but there isn't much we can do about it. I've tried talking to father about stepping down, but he won't hear any of it."

"That's great, but that doesn't answer my question."

"That's pretty much all there is to tell."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you, but whatever."

"I don't like keeping things from you." Out of all my family members, I relate the most to Sasori. He should know that I can handle anything and doesn't have to treat me like I haven't killed anyone before.

"Then don't."

"I have to."

I shake my head. "That's okay. I'll find out one way or another." Even if I have to ask that bastard Madara.

"Gaara, please for your sake, just let it go." He sounded sincerely worried for my well being.

I'll grant him that one favor. For now. "You owe me for getting me into this shit."

He nods. "Fair enough."

I opened the little box the bastard gave me which held a ring inside. "What's the ring for?"

"It's a symbol of affiliation."

"What exactly do you guys do?"

He laughs. "Think terrorist type things, but less in your face about it." That statement said so much and so little at the same time. I wanted to ask more questions, but I feel like I would get the same cryptic answers for them.

Great, I'm going to be working to further someone else's ambitions. When the hell did I become a charity worker?


	11. When I Get Home, You Are So Dead

"Gaara!" I pretend not to hear him over the loud music. He waves his arms around in an odd manner, which could almost be mistaken for dancing. Again, I ignore him because I'm not interested in anything he has to say.

The blaring guitar solo came to a sudden halt due to him unplugging my radio. "What!?" I growled.

"I need you to do me a favor."

I am so tired of doing people favors. "No. Go away."

He sighs. "Please? I'll do anything you want. Anything. I mean it. I'll do your homework for a week, no a year. Just-" He would probably go on forever if I let him. Some people are blessed with the gift of getting others to do what they want, just because they don't want to hear that person talk.

"I'll help you if you shut the hell up."

A large, stupid grin appears on his face. "You're awesome bro. So look, this chick I've wanted to date for a while finally agreed to go out with me, on the condition that I find someone for her friend."

I've never been someone's wing man before, but I can imagine I'd be rather lousy at it. I shrug, it's not like I have anything better to do. I never imagined this would happen but, I've kind of warmed up to Kankuro. In a way, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be where am I with Sasuke.

"We're leaving in like ten minutes, thanks again bro." The things I do for people like him.

I drag myself off my bed and head downstairs. "So where are we-" I trailed off when I noticed Kankuro's appearance. His hair was slicked back and he wasn't wearing clothes that had holes or stains on them. This date must mean a lot to him.

"How do I look?"

"..." I've filtered through all the compliments I know about people's appearance, but none of them were fitting for him. He looks at me with anticipation, as if my opinion really is going to make a difference. "Good?"

He exhales in relief. "Great."

The entire ride to wherever we were going was filled with him talking about this chick. Perfect skin, big boobs, great figure, so on and so on. If she is as beautiful as he's describing her, I'm wondering why she would pick a guy like him to date. She must have self-esteem issues or low standards.

"Oh and your date is a guy."

I groaned.

"I thought you were into them!" He said defensively.

"Since when did I proclaim being into guys?"

"I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I know what you and the Uchiha were up to the other day." He laughs, seeing my face heat up. "But don't worry, you'll like this one."

A flicker of hope almost sparked, but then I realized there was no way that it truly is a guy I like. "Whatever." I'm only doing this as a single act of kindness, this will not take away from the fact that I'm in love with Sasuke.

He pulls into the parking lot of a golf course. "You hate golf."

"I know, but she's into it."

This should be an interesting night.

As we head to the two people leaning against a fence, I noticed something weird. "I thought you said my date was a guy."

He chuckles. "You're in for a great surprise."

"Kankuro! Hey dude, you look amazing!" Yeah, I think she has low standards.

He hugs the girl. "Kaori, this is my little brother Gaara. Gaara this is Kaori and her friend Haku."

"Hey Gaara." S/he speaks, making me even more confused. It sounds like a chick, it looks like a chick, so logically speaking it must be a chick. I couldn't formulate a proper greeting. It probably doesn't matter much, since my face most likely says it all. "And yes, I'm a guy." In what universe?

I nod dumbly for lack of a better response.

Kaori smiles. "Great, now that's outta the way, lets play some golf!"

Kankuro stepped forward, a surge of masculinity going through him. "Step aside, let the master show you how it's done." He grabs a club and makes a few practice swings. It's been a while since he's last attempted to play golf. He doesn't have the patience, grace, or aim to do it. Some unfortunate rich person will need to replace their windows and anyone on the course should be wary.

~v~

I forgot how the scoring system works, but I'm pretty sure Haku and I are winning. If it weren't for Kaori, there wouldn't be any competition.

"You're really good at this." Haku comments as I get another hole in one.

"Yeah, I used to play a lot back in Suna. Except we used sticks and rocks." Even when you're rich in that place, you're still poor.

He laughs in a timid sort of way. "Was the transition here hard for you?"

I shake my head. "I couldn't wait to get outta that place."

"You don't miss it at all?"

"Not at all."

A sad smile forms on his lips. "I miss my home a lot. I'd give anything to go back, but...my father wants nothing to do with me." He tries to collect himself with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't blab my problems to others."

"It's okay. My father's the reason I left too. I don't really see it as a loss." He didn't play that big of a role in my life. Being a father took a backseat to leading a corrupt and deteriorating country. The rest of my family saw failure before he did, but there was no convincing him to give up. He was determined to turn that shithole into a thriving community. There was no room for me and my siblings.

"I wish I could think like that."

"After a while, you just become numb to it." And if you're really good, you can suppress it until you have no memory of your old life.

He places the ball on the tee and prepares to swing. "Got any pointers?"

"Well for starters, you should widen your stance."

"I meant for getting over homesickness."

"We can kill two birds with one stone." I stood behind him and guided his hands to a more applicable position. "If you can, just stop thinking about it. Or think about the positives of being in a different place. If there are none, make some. By comparison your old home won't be able to measure to your new one. It's hard, yeah, but all pain eventually subsides."

He looks back at me. "I think you're right."

"Well you two seemed to have warmed up nicely to each other." Kaori says, walking towards us with Kankuro in tow.

It took me a while to realize we have been in this position for a while. I didn't notice it much because it felt natural. We slowly step away from each other.

"I feel like we just ruined a good moment." Kankuro states, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Oh! Since you guys like each other so much, we should all go on another double date soon!"

How did I get myself in this situation? I don't Haku like that, I just met him. "I-"

"Sure!" Kankuro interjects with a look that says don't be a cock blocker.

"It was awesome seeing you." Kaori says to Kankuro, before giving him a quick kiss. "Nice meeting you Gaara."

"Same."

The blush on Haku's face hasn't disappeared. "Bye, Gaara. I hope we can hang out soon."

"Yeah, sure."

He quickly walks away, with his face growing a deeper shade of red.

I turn to meet Kankuro's amused self. "I knew you would like him." He teased.

"Fuck off." I walk away to prevent myself from beating him with the golf club.

~v~

When I got home, the only thing I wanted to do is relax. Kankuro wouldn't shut up about his plans with Kaori and how thankful he is that I decided to go out with Haku. He went on about how we should do it again, and how awesome it would be.

I'm just glad it's over.

"We need to talk." Sasori says as soon as I entered the house.

I groaned. "I just got here, can it wait?"

"No." He replies bluntly. "C'mon."

Reluctantly, I trudged beside him to his car, hoping this 'talk' would be quick. He isn't one to beat around the bush, but lately he's been more difficult to decipher. Maybe the stress of my meeting with Madara has gotten to him. It serves him right for not telling me what was going on.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He asks suddenly.

The question strikes me as odd because technically I didn't get myself into this. I don't really know that much about Madara, outside of the fact that he's a bastard. And I still don't know what I am expected to do in his organization. "No. I don't know. And I wish you would tell me."

"In good time."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I don't know what's worse, Kankuro's obnoxiousness or Sasori's need to keep everything a mystery. "Can you at least tell me where we're going? Or is that asking for too much?"

He smirks. "I could." He says purposely just to piss me off. "You trust me right?"

"No."

"I admire your honesty."

We have been driving for about an hour. He turns down a dirt road, which is a little alarming. There is no sign of civilization, just a bunch of trees and dirt. Nothing good ever happens down a dirt road, several miles from civilization. I've driven someone down a dirt road before. Only one of us made it back home.

He stops the car abruptly in the middle of the road. "Forgive me." He says.

Before I had time to comprehend what he just said, everything faded to black.


	12. Russian Roulette

I felt a boney finger jab me in the side a few times followed by a voice harshly calling my name. I slowly open my eyes, finding myself in an unfamiliar environment. Even more alarming, the person was wearing a porcelain mask and was way too close for my liking. "Can I help you?"

He laughs, tilting his head to the side. "You're finally awake. I was starting to think you were dead."

I try to sit up, but my hands are tied above my head. "Untie me now, and I promise I'll leave without causing you harm." I was lying, but hopefully he can't see that.

"No. I can't do that yet. You've got to be branded first." I glared at him as he used a knife to tear my shirt down the middle. Suddenly, this awkward situation feels like it's turning into my worse sexual nightmare. "You've got some really soft skin. I hope you aren't sensitive." He remarks.

I have a pretty high threshold for pain, but I'm not invincible.

He brushes his fingertips across my lower ribs, almost as if he wanted a reaction. He then grabs a damp rag and cleanses the area. The more he touched me, the more I wanted to break his neck.

"You want something to bite down on?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"It's gonna hurt."

"Just fucking get it over with."

He raised his hands in defense. I highly doubt he cares one way or another about my comfort. He leaves the room while muttering about my carelessness. While he's gone, I figured it would be a great time to make an attempt at escape.

Whoever tied me up, must not want me to go anywhere. Not only was there rope binding my wrist together, there was also a heavy chain intricately tied to the bedpost. If I were a bit more flexible or at least a boy scout, then freedom wouldn't be borderline impossible. Better yet, if I didn't trust my brother, then I wouldn't be having this problem.

The masked man comes back with what I believe is an instrument used for cattle branding. "It will only hurt for like a second...I think." I felt the heat of the tool despite it not being in contact with my skin.

This really is a sexual fantasy gone horribly wrong.

"Try not to move, okay?" As I quickly found out, that was easier said than done. My body wanted to recede from the iron, but I was in too much pain to do anything. There was a brief moment of reprieve when he removes the iron. I breathe a sigh of relief, trying carefully not to jar my ribs.

The room is quickly filled with the smell of burning flesh, something that I am all too familiar with. It smells nothing like cooking animal meat, which leads me to believe that humans don't taste very well.

He removes the metal to reheat it with a blow torch. "So see any good movies lately?"

I open my mouth to tell him off, but sadly a whimper came out.

"Don't worry only a few more strikes and we are done."

I thought it would be over in a matter of seconds, and that since I was already burned once, my nerves would be dead. I am only partial right. When the iron touches a new part of my skin, it is the same torturous sensation. After a while I was more focused on the coppery, charcoal like scent that surrounded us, then my skin being seared.

He cleans the area he just burned and wraps it up, all while saying things about how I should take care of the brand. I barely notice him untie the knots that bound me to the headboard, until my arms slumped beside my body.

"The grand master wants to see you. So when you're ready, just head down the hall towards the double doors." He leaves.

I forced myself to sit up after several minutes. The area that was burned feels like it isn't apart of me. On top of that, this is something that will be on me for the rest of my fucking life. I don't even know what it looks like, but I know its something that I don't want.

The only thing running through my mind is making that bastard who did this to me pay with his life. If he has an ounce of intelligence, he would have left the country by now.

My legs trembled as I staggered to the door. No matter how many steps I took, it didn't seem as if I was getting any closer to where I needed to be. After a few moments, I didn't feel like I was moving at all. Somehow, I managed to end up on the floor, staring up at some shadowy figure.

~v~

"There is nothing sweeter than the taste of life after being served death." The familiar voice slowly stirred me from unconsciousness. When I opened my eyes, I could see nothing but darkness. I find my hands were once again bound, this time behind my back.

"Brothers, please remove the pledges blindfolds." The cloth was roughly torn from my head.

The room was lit by several candles arranged in a circle around me and five other guys who happened to be in the same position as I am. Standing ahead us was the bastard with a smirk on his face, along with his little sidekick Obito. Behind us were what I assume are his other subordinates.

One of the guys immediately began to panic. "What are-"

"You will speak when told to." The bastard snapped coldly. "As you know, I'm looking for a recruit for my organization. You're all good candidates for the position, but sadly, there's only one spot open." The men behind us joined their leader. All of them wore porcelain masks.

Obito brandishes are revolver. "So we're going to have tryouts." He speaks with a smile. I watch as he loads five rounds into the chamber. The odds of surviving are severely against all the pledges.

The guy on my right shakes his head. "You guys are fucked up in the head!"

Without warning, Obito pulls the trigger. The guy's upper body made contact with the cold, hard floor. Dark red blood pools around his body.

"One down." The bastard comments.

Obito moves toward the male with shaggy brown hair. "Torajiro Fukuda, a masterful thief for someone of such a young age. I bet you could make us a lot of money."

"I can if you give me the chance."

"Well I hope you get lucky." The atmosphere is thick with anxiety. If he's lucky, I'm screwed. He stares at his potential executor with as much courage as one could muster in a situation like this. Obito pulls the trigger, quickly ending the life of the 'masterful thief'.

The blonde knelling to the left of me starts trembling. I can hear him faintly praying, as if some higher being will save him from these psychos.

Obito focuses on the next in line. "Yoshida Kusonoki, correct?"

"Yes." He answers firmly.

"What do you have to offer us?"

"I can hack into any computer system in the world undetected. I even have connections all over the world for weapons, drugs, and other things." Its almost a shame that his impressive resume will not be enough to spare his life. Everything is up to chance. And as his body collapsed with a thud, it was obvious that he was just as unlucky and unqualified as the other two.

Its down to me and the guy who looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

"What do you have to offer us Gaara?"

"Not a damn thing." I spat bitterly. For once, the bastard's smirk disappeared.

"I would be more respectful if I were you." He warns gravelly.

"Think about the great things we can achieve together." Obito says, trying to diffuse the situation.

I could not be bothered with trying to respect the bastard. "Fuck this organization and moreover, fuck all of you."

The bastard seems like he's had enough of my rudeness. He takes the gun away from Obito and shoves it against my temple.

I look him dead in the eyes, challenging him to kill me. He should consider himself lucky that I can't break free of these binds. He would be the one looking down the barrel of a gun. Better yet, he would be strapped to a table, getting dismembered.

He pulls the trigger and nothing happens. The disappointment in his eyes is so damn amusing. "Damn. I was hoping to see your brains splattered on the floor." He doesn't bother formally introducing the other pledge. He puts the panicking soul at ease with a gunshot to the head.

"Make no mistake bastard, you will be joining these pathetic losers sooner or later."

The bastard snorts. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess its time for you to meet your fellow members."

The eight people removed their masks. I recognized most of them, but I focused on one face in particular.

Zetsu, with a smile on his face, removes the binds from my wrists and ankles. "Hey, no hard feelings right?" He asks while helping me up.

I don't reply to him, instead I lunge toward my brother. I knock him down with a punch to the jaw and pounce on top of him. He has to be out of his fucking mind if he thinks he's going to get away with putting me in this situation unscathed. My hands barely wrap around his throat before we are separated. "You better not go to sleep tonight." I growled.

"Enough!" His voice causes all commotion to cease. "It's time for your first assignment."

I'm beyond fed up with this whole situation. "What do you want?"

"There is a problem I want you to take care of..."


End file.
